1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a camera which a photographer can teach to take pictures as desired, and more particularly, to a camera in which a neural network, capable of learning the preferences of a photographer, changes camera control algorithms to match the photographer's desires.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automated or electronic cameras, sensors and circuits within the camera evaluate the scene to be photographed and determine, among other parameters, the proper focus, whether the flash should be activated, the exposure time, etc. To make these determinations the camera depends on hard wired or software algorithms resident within the camera. These algorithms have been developed by the camera designer and are based on statistical studies of many photographs taken by a random collection of amateur photographers. The primary shortcoming of this approach is that the camera algorithm, while valid on the average, is not generally optimum for each individual user or situation. There are cameras as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,779 which allow the user to change the picture taking algorithm by replacing an electronic board within the camera. Changing camera components, such as an electronic board, is similar to having a manual camera. The shortcomings of this second approach is that the photographer must not only be technically knowledgeable about cameras and camera algorithms, but also in the taking of photographs. This approach also limits the photographer to a few fixed camera algorithms.